1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assemblies for housing cable interconnections. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly for housing a plurality of cable connections. Most particularly, the present invention relates to an enclosure assembly having pull out modules for terminating and interconnecting signal carrying cables, such as fiber optic cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable connection assemblies are known in which a number of panels, commonly referred to as patch panels, are mounted within an enclosure. A variety of devices, such as fiber optic connectors, may be mounted to the panel to define a cable interconnection area. Generally, a hinged enclosure door permits access to the patch panels.
Generally, each patch panel is individually mounted in the enclosure such that it can be extended from the enclosure to access the cables and connectors. Panels may be mounted in tracks or on slide mechanisms for movement into and out of the enclosure. These patch panels are generally limited in the number of connections that can be made on each panel. Therefore, a large number of panels and corresponding tracks or slide mechanisms must be provided.
Other connection assemblies provide hinges on the panels which allow the panels to be swung out from the enclosure. An example of such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,515. While such devices may provide easier access, the swinging motion increases the risk of undesired cable crimping, particularly in fiber optic cables.
Another problem with many prior art assemblies is that both the incoming cable and the outgoing cable are exposed when the patch panels are extended from the enclosure. In many applications, it is desirable to limit access to the incoming side of the cable receptacles.
As such, there is a need for a cable connection assembly allowing higher cable density and easier access to the connectors while limiting the access to the preconnected system cables.